I Will Remember You
by deepinspace
Summary: will you remember me...


# I Will Remember You

Performed by Sarah McLachlan

**kumiko, raydance, Chill Seta, rei himura, silhouette, Bottou-chan, Aisyah, Yuki-chan,& Sephiroth no Miko... Thanx for ya

comments! Muz comment on this too okie!

________________________________________________________

**_I will remember you_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

Hey sis, are you thinking of me? Have you been thinking of me for the past seven years? Do you still remember me?

You know what sis, I've been thinking of you. For the past seven years, avenging you was the only reason for my survival. I think ofyou everyday. Not one single day pass without me thinking of you.

**_Don´t let your life pass you by_**

**_Weep not for the memories_**

Tokiya, there are many things in this world waiting for you to do, don't live because of me, live because you want to live. The past

belongs to the past. Let it go. Memories of you and me are meant to be happy, so don't cry.

**_Remember the good times that we had?_**

**_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_**

Sis, ever since you were gone, I could only remember the awful memories of how you died protecting me. I've forgotten about the happy memories that we had shared. Memories that make me smile when I look back on them. Happy memories of us. We were really very happy together sis.

**_How clearly I first saw you smilin´ in the sun_**

**_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_**

We spent many happy hours together. You were the bright sun that shone into my life. You made me smile when I was down. After our parents died, you were the one that drove away my loneliness with your smile. You were my little man. And I wanted to look after you. I want to see your smile everyday. 

**_I will remember you_**

## Will you remember me?

**_Don´t let your life pass you by_**

**_Weep not for the memories_**

**__**

**_I´m so tired but I can´t sleep_**

**_Standin´ on the edge of something much too deep_**

I'm tired sis. Everything I fought for was a lie. I don't understand sis, even though how hard I tried to understand, I still couldn't

figure out why. Why, did he have to be the one that killed you? Why did he become my master? Why did the man that I respected most in my life turned out to be the man that I wanted to kill so badly? Why?

**_It´s funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_**

**_We are screaming inside, but we can´t be heard_**

I wish I could talk to you again Tokiya. I have so many things to say. So many things to tell you. My heart is filled to the brim with

things that I want to talk to you about. Listen to your heart Tokiya. Listen to it and maybe you'll hear my voice.

## But I will remember you

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Don´t let your life pass you by_**

**_Weep not for the memories_**

**__**

**_I´m so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose_**

## Clinging to a past that doesn´t let me choose

I'm so afraid sis, I'm afraid that if I love again, I lose even more. I'm afraid that I'll have to feel the pain of losing a loved one all

over again. If I could choose the past sis, I would choose it so that I was the one who died instead of you sis. If only I could choose, but I can't. So I have to live with this fact. I have to face reality. 

## Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

**_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_**

After our parents died Tokiya, you were the light in my life. Your smile would take away my troubles and you were the moon that lit up the dark sky. You gave me a purpose in life Tokiya. I wanted to look after you, to protect you. You were my light Tokiya and you still are. I've been looking out for you Tokiya. I've been praying for you. Praying that you'd be safe and that you could put the past behind you. 

**__**

**_And I will remember you_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Don´t let your life pass you by_**

**_Weep not for the memories_**

I'll remember you sis. I'll remember about the happy times that we had spent together. I'll start thinking about the happy memories now instead of the sad ones. We have too much happy memories and there's no need for me to cry over the sad ones. You must remember me too sis. Cause I'll remember you.

I'll remember you Tokiya. You'll be in my mind and you'll be in my prayers. You're gonna be fine Tokiya. I too have many happy memories of us. I'll be looking back on those memories everyday. You must remember me too Tokiya, remember me for the happy memories. Remember me not for revenge Tokiya, remember me for the happy times that we had spent together. Remember me for all these and I'll remember you too.

-End-

________________________________________________________

Thanx for reading and do give me your comments!

________________________________________________________


End file.
